Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a structure on a substrate having a through hole. The present invention also relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid ejection head that ejects a liquid such as ink.
Description of the Related Art
A method of planarizing a patterned surface by applying a resist over an uneven surface formed by a combination of a plurality of structures is disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-306706. In this method, the resist applied over the uneven surface is heated or pressurized so that recesses in the uneven surface are filled with the resist. Subsequently, etching or the like is performed on the surface thus planarized, whereby a desired resist pattern is formed.